


Cookie

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley finishes off Aziraphale's cookies.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't fully what you wanted, but I'm going to give you credit for the idea anyway because I wouldn't have written this without your suggestion (and put the rest of your idea on the backburner and use it later maybe). So thank you to Good Ideas ¥ for the idea for this fic. (I just couldn't bring myself to make Crowley and Aziraphale argue enough that Eden would do that).

Aziraphale was feeling quite peckish, and he was quite certain that he had a package of cookies in the pantry. Now, as he was looking for them, right where he’d left them, he couldn’t find them. He couldn’t imagine why they’d gone missing. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale called. “Where are my cookies?” Crowley came into the kitchen. 

“Oh, sorry dove, I finished them off,” Crowley said. “I meant to get more, but I haven’t yet.” Aziraphale turned around to face Crowley. He couldn’t believe it. Crowley  _ never _ ate anything, much less Aziraphale’s specific foods. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry? You did what?” Aziraphale asked, giving himself time to process. 

“I finished them off,” Crowley said. “Look, I can pop over to the store right now and get you some more, it really isn’t a big-” 

“You’re kidding me,” Aziraphale said. He knew he shouldn’t get upset about it, but he was  _ quite  _ pregnant, and his hormones had been wild lately. Aziraphale shook his head. He knew Crowley hadn’t done it intending to hurt him, but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. “You ate my cookies?” 

“I did, but it’s alright, I can just go get you some more,” Crowley said. “I can be back before you even realize that I’m gone.” Aziraphale twisted his hands in front of him out of frustration. 

“I am in this state,” Aziraphale said, motioning to his stomach, “because of  _ you _ . There are  _ three _ entire beings within this corporation because of  _ you _ .” He took a deep breath to try to calm himself. It wasn’t like him to get angry at Crowley. Not like this. He shook his head. “I-I-I just can’t believe this,” Aziraphale said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Crowley closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. Aziraphale promptly squirmed away. “Don’t touch me!” Crowley nodded. 

“Alright, dove,” Crowley said. “I can tell you’re a little extra emotional right now, and that’s ok.” Aziraphale crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Crowley. “It’s ok, what you’re doing right now is hard, I know.” Crowley had the overwhelming urge to grab Aziraphale’s hands and kiss him, but he wanted to respect the fact that Aziraphale didn’t want to be touched. “They’ve not been very kind to you. I’ll tell you what; I’m going to go get you some more cookies. Give you a little time to calm down. I’ll be right back, ok angel?” 

“You ate a pregnant angel’s food. Why?” Crowley sighed. 

“I don’t know. It was stupid, clearly, and I am sorry. I’m going to go now, ok? Hold down the fort while I’m gone.” Crowley walked to the entryway and slipped on his shoes. “I’ll only be a minute.” Aziraphale turned his back on Crowley. Crowley shrugged and left. He knew Aziraphale didn’t actually mean anything by this; he and his body were just going through a lot. Aziraphale rested his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands. 

“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Eden asked. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Nothing, dearest,” Aziraphale said without looking up. He didn’t want Eden to see that he was crying and crying over such a stupid reason. He knew that Crowley would do anything for him, especially now. Besides, it was only a package of cookies anyway. Those were most definitely replaceable. Eden walked up to Aziraphale and squeezed himself between Aziraphale and the counter to his mother a hug. Aziraphale smiled softly and reached down to rub Eden’s back. “I’m alright, really,” Aziraphale said. “Just a little extra emotional because of the pregnancy.” 

“You be nice to mama,” Eden said to Aziraphale’s stomach. “He’s the best mama.” Aziraphale put his hand on top of his stomach. 

“It isn’t their fault,” Aziraphale said. “Don’t blame them, they’re ok,” Aziraphale said. 

A few minutes later, Crowley came back. He was carrying three grocery bags, all stuffed full of various cookies. He dropped them all on the counter and looked at Aziraphale with a smile. 

“I got enough that you shouldn’t run out for a while,” Crowley said. Aziraphale began picking through the variety of cookies. Crowley and his need to go above and beyond for Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked back to Crowley and felt the love radiating off of him. 

“Dearest, you didn’t have to do all this,” Aziraphale said. He felt tears burning the backs of his eyes, this time from being overwhelmed by joy. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hips and pulled him as close as possible (which had significantly been hindered due to the fact of Azirpahale’s stomach). 

“Of course I did,” Crowley whispered. “I upset the wonderful angel who has already brought me the greatest gift life could bring and is working on bringing me more of life’s greatest gifts.” Crowley moved his hands to Aziraphale’s stomach. “My children are here, stomping all over your innards, and I’m supposed to just sit back and not do anything for you? Unlikely, angel.” Aziraphale smiled and put his hands over Crowley’s. 

“They have been doing a lot of stomping on things, haven’t they?” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley moved his thumbs, and one of the babies kicked his hand. 

“Thanks for proving my point,” Crowley said. “That’s quite alright though, neither of us are going to hold it against you. We love you both very much.” Crowley squatted down and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s stomach. “More than you will ever know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
